Community Meeting Summaries
The TwitchRP Community Meetings For TRP, community meetings are hosted by RagingRavage , administrator and co-owner of TwitchRP. For these meetings, whitelisted members of the community can ask questions or make comments in varying Discord servers and channels, depending on the topic of the meeting. Ravage's Twitch chatroom is also monitored for commentary and suggestions by users that may not have access to these channels, though there is less of a chance of a question being answered. Here, you can read summaries of past meetings. 12/13/19 - General: As every summary will, the first outlined description will be issues, especially in relation to roleplay. Specific matters disscussed here include: *Minor and severe character breaks, including use of "Romeo Papa" to describe frustration at a current situation. Minor breaks include the use of a "Roommate in my head," and the like. Although these aren't as harshly considered, complaining about your Romeo Papa to other characters is a much more notable break.' '''OOC moments are not allowed in TwitchRP. */report. The /report command was implimented to report other members of the community for violating TRP's rules, including harassment, character breaks, and the like. This command is not designed to file bugs and issues with the game's mechanics- there is a specific channel in TwitchRP's Discord for recieving these. *De-syncing and Powergaming. De-syncing has been an issue with the servers for some time now. This may lead to officers being unable to cuff suspects, downed players being inaccessable unless they use the medical ping ("life alert,") and more. If you're aware that this de-sync is affecting a roleplay situation, do not use it to your advantage. This is a very serious form of powergaming. *Interactions. This isn't necessarily a rulebreak, although it's definitely an issue. Many characters are aimed more towards crime or robbing, rather than interracting and roleplay. There's little wrong with this in itself, though chain robberies and "grinding" for money often provides little to no RP when the character rarely interacts with others. Don't be afraid to get out there! Your character is valuable. *When in a PD cell, don't try to cause issues for a processing officer, such as using an emote to break out, or assaulting other characters repeatedly. It can make what may already be a stressful situation a lot harder to deal with, and will likely give you more time in the end. *'Remember: Everyone else wants to RP, too. It isn't just ''your story! ' What's more, *TwitchRP is now proudly sponsored and hosted by Nitrado! Find Nitrado on Twitter, and read about TRP's involvement on their website! *Introducing TwitchRP's first ambassadors! FistoftheWalrus and Cletus Bueford, two of TRP's most well-known and respected members, are to become the first two ambassadors for the RP community. These long-term members are granted special permissions in the Discord, and have and will undoubtedly leave their mark on the community. Future ambassadors may include current legacies and outstanding members of the community. TwitchRP: Winter Solstice: *TRP will host a seasonal event, including snow, a winter market, and plenty of festivities from mid to the end of December. Alongside this, a new, massive patch and update will be implimented. Changes include a second jail (a Parsons home,) meth and cocaine production and use, several new PD buildings, new robbable banks and stores, skill training for PD, an overhaul of the dealership system, over 3,000 new articles of clothing, and more! Read up on the changelogs in the TwitchRP Discord. 12/27/19 - The Southside Gangs: Issues: *Powergaming in relation to injuries. People using /me or otherwise describing their injuried need to tell the exact truth. Describing scrapes or minor cuts from a snowball fight after getting shot, for example, is a form of powergaming and an avoidance of the one hour rule (after severe injuries, the character isn't allowed to intentionally do anything wild until an hour after being treated.) This has become more and more common recently. *Even though insulting an officer or EMS may be completely OOC, it's still disheartening to the player to be in a stressful situation and have this happen. It's a minor issue, at the core, but it does need to be toned down some from certain characters. *The NLR's one hour rule- '''If your character has been hospitalized or sustained serious injury, they cannot intentionally get into physically demanding activity (i.e., a shootout) until an hour after treatment. '''That being said, there are some situations where your character may happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. At that point, just RP it out. *"Slow burning" the RP. Players and administrators alike play unique, important roles to the general RP flow of the server. Players, of course, in creating and existing in it, and the administrators in adjusting whatever mechanics that may need adjusting to maintain the balance between the roleplay and the action. Recently, and in soon coming, more mechanics have and will be implimented to slow down the action, such as robberies, in order to let smaller interactions bloom and feed into the larger stream of the RP. These mechanics include a possible gun license system, the one hour rule, and cooldowns on banks and stores. This is also in hopes to cancel out the vicious cycle of rob, jail, gun, repeat. Gun licenses: *Gun licensing was brought up during the meeting and Ravage said that the team may consider re-implementing, but that the system would have to be evalutated first. It would heavily play into the "slow burn RP" system. *Another interesting point brought up was the gun licenses might provide a healthy flow of medical RP. That is, if mental health evaluations were to be required to allow characters to reapply for a license. It would create a demand for therapist characters, and give others the opportunity to develop through these sessions. *A counterfeit or forgery system was brought up, as well, and was also positively recieved. It has potential. Meth cookery calls: *There have been concerns, from players that use the new meth lab specifically, that the police were recieving calls for the lab that were too specific (i.e., "Meth Lab Activity") and that it would immediately eliminate any RP between officers and criminals, as officers seem to tend to immediately rush in and accuse every character of cookery, rather than ask around about suspicious activity. While there were no specific conclusions made on this, a possible alternative for the call was suggested to be of suspicious activity, rather than specifically of cookery. Miscellaneous: *Kimbo really needs coffee and a good nap, because good lord he's working so hard *Rinn's coming back! *The crawl emote was added specifically for JCVD *Swampfox refers to the EMS as a gang. MNnice calls them a fake loser gang. *Zeus was held hostage by Vulqi for four hours straight in a terrible game of League. *The snow's gone :( Category:Main Page